cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address One
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in December, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail! Good evening to you all, my friends, my countrymen, and most importantly, my Comrades! This past week, the peoples of Cortath, along with all the peoples of this great Order we live in, have sent their troops to Francograd to rally prior to forward deployment in this war against FAN. Having not been to Francograd for some time, I was struck by the change in people, watching soldiers in the cafés, National Leaders inspecting their troops on the streets of Francograd, as we girded our loins for war. What was this change? It was simply a word, the very word I use to address you now: Comrade. Comrade. Say it slowly as it flows off your tongue. It's more than simply a word of friendship, or even a word of alliance in battle. To be a Comrade, to be a Comrade of the Order, to be a Comrade for the Order is to stand united in the common defense of our common ideology. Far too often, we forget that this alliance is not like other alliances on Planet Bob. We do not band together simply because we are all in the Red Sphere, like some other petty alliances! We do not ally because all of our nations happened to come together at an opportune time! We ally because we believe! We believe in Francoism! And unfortunately, sometimes, in peace, and even in war, we forget these simple forms of address. I call you not, "Comrade," because it is tradition, although tradition it is, but I call you, "Comrade," because of all that it represents beneath. Far too often we mouth these platitudes without understanding their meaning, without understanding the rich history of blood and battle that has forged these bonds that we call the New Pacific Order. And what is an Order? An Order? What does that word mean? To understand that word, we must understand what the Order gives us: unity in Francoism. Once, long ago, there was but a single man, Francos Spain. And he was alone in what we now call "Francoism." And what man can be alone? What man can break free from the chains the userites have forged all by himself? No man, not even Comrade Francos Spain. But his brilliance, the genius to which we today are a testament, is that he gave us an Order, he gave us unity in His Francoism. He took his ideology, bound together those who believed as he, and said, "Friends, countrymen of the Pacific, you believe as I do. Let us form an alliance, let us create a new system, a new order, for the Pacific, and let us call each other, 'Comrade!' " And to be a Comrade, to understand Comraderie, to understand the Order, your Order, my Order, our Order, is to understand that we fight not because it is fun, although it is fun; that we fight not because we win, although we do win; but rather that we fight because we believe in the shining truths of Francoism! And to believe in Francoism, and to fight for Francoism, and to fight for our Order, that, my friends, my countrymen, is what it means to be able to stand proudly besides that shining black and blue flag, with that beautiful, nay sublime, gold star in the middle, and salute your fellow alliance member, with the full knowledge of the enormity of your words, and call them, "Comrade." Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath